Destiny of the Gaians (serial)
'Destiny of the Gaians '''was a serial which consisted of the fifteenth and sixteenth episodes of Season 49 of Doctor Who. It was written by Ronald D. Moore, directed by Rachel Talalay and featured Samantha Bond as the Fourteenth Doctor, Montserrat Lombard as Erin Stevenson and Bernard Cribbins as Hogan Cox. Synopsis With the Doctor finally getting Hogan back to his own time, Hogan leaves the TARDIS reluctantly, as the Doctor and Erin embark on another adventure. However, not all is as it seems on Earth, and something is very, very wrong... Plot Part I The ticking sound of a clock. And then, whizzing by towards eruption: ''1066, the Battle of Hastings, armies fighting each other intensely and then an arrow is shot into the eye of King Harold who falls to the ground; 1215, the Magna Carter is signed by King John; 1381, the Peasant’s Revolt; 1485, the Battle of Bosworth Field, Richard III slain, Henry VII stands triumphant; 1492, Christopher Columbus discovers America; 1587, the Execution of Mary, Queen of Scots; 1605, the Gunpowder Plot fails; 1642, the English civil war breaks out as Charles I raises his royal standard; 1649, Charles I is executed; 1654 Oliver Cromwell stands tall as Lord Protector into 1660 Cromwell’s head is impaled on a pike; 1666 the Great Fire of London ravages the city; 1746, the Battle of Culloden, brutal and bloody; 1776, the Americans declare independence; 1883, Florence Nightingale is given the Royal Red Cross; 1912, the RMS Titanic sets sail, and then promptly sinks; 1914, the First World War breaks out into 1918, the armistice is signed; 1928, women achieve equal voting rights as men; 1939, the United Kingdom declares war on Germany into 1945, VE day celebrations are high in East Grinstead, a young Danielle and Roger are seen; 1953, the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II; 1969, Neil Armstrong sets foot on the moon; 1977 Danielle, Roger and Erin celebrating the Silver Jubilee; 1989, the Berlin Wall comes down; 2064, reports of the destruction of Bowie Base One are rampant… the ticking noise becomes so fast, like a kettle ready to burst, pictures go by like a whirlwind into: 3297, the Nerva Revolution, the Gaians are overthrown and Gemma Legato declared President of Earth, ''and then: the ticking reaches breaking point and an alarm clock rings.'' In bed is Gemma Legato. She yawns deeply and slams down on the alarm clock. She gets out of bed but in front of her she sees the TARDIS, and she smiles widely. The door of the TARDIS opens and outsteps the Master. Gemma asks him if he’s the Doctor, her Doctor, and the Master responds “yes, my dear, I am the Doctor”. Inside the Doctor’s TARDIS, the Doctor tells Erin and Hogan that they should be on course for Gaian Earth, to return Hogan to his proper place and time, as the Doctor still doesn’t believe it’s safe to let him continue travelling in the TARDIS after Mars. Hogan argues that he has more than proved himself over the last few days, but the Doctor is still furious. The TARDIS lands back in Gaian London, and the trio step out, it looks much the same as they remember, with the Governor’s image lining every building and being projected onto screens. Hogan says farewell, hugs Erin heartfeltly and solemnly shakes the Doctor’s hand before walking off down the street. The Doctor tells Erin to get back into the TARDIS as it's not particularly safe in this era. Soon after, the TARDIS dematerialises, leaving Hogan alone, stumbling down the street towards the city centre. The Master and Gemma run into his TARDIS console room, after having an adventure. They both laugh and joke, and Gemma exclaims about how much she’s glad she’s back with him, and how over the past year she hasn’t been coping very well, at all. However, she is interrupted by an alert the Master gets on the console, and a smile appears on his face. He tells Gemma that his deepest enemy, “the Rani”, is in the vicinity, and its time to ‘take her out’. Inside the Doctor’s TARDIS, the Doctor gets a similar alert and she goes stone cold. She tells Erin that they need to lay low and hide for a while, because her most vicious enemy is within the vicinity, and they mustn’t engage. The Doctor tells Erin that they are going to Peladon. Hogan walks up to a house in a run-down street, he knocks on the door, and it swings open. In the doorway, stands Amanda Theodore but, not quite as we know her, she’s at least 70. He mouth opens with a gasp as she sees Hogan, and he does the same. Hogan asks her what year it is, and she replies 3302. Hogan can’t believe it, the Gaians were supposed to have been defeated by now, that’s what the Doctor said, that’s what the Doctor promised him, and that’s why he couldn’t bring an end to them back in his own time. The TARDIS arrives on Peladon, and the Doctor and Erin request to see the King. He grants them permission to stay in exile on Peladon, as long as it doesn’t bring danger to the planet. Meanwhile, the Master takes Gemma to the Maldovarium, to find information on the whereabouts of “the Rani”. Hogan and Amanda begin to discuss the events of the last 40 years, over a cup of tea. Amanda tells him that the Governor died over 20 years earlier, and a woman called Veronica Latimer took his place, and only, a few years ago, the whole Gaian regime was destroyed in the Nerva Rebellion, and a new president was elected, but only a few months into her premiership, she disappeared, and out of nowhere, the Governor returned, back from the dead, and the whole planet reverted back to the Gaian regime. It’s then, Hogan realises, dropping his cup of tea on the floor, it smashes, startling Amanda heavily. Hogan then tells her that something is wrong with the timeline, because the Nerva Revolution was supposed to be the end of the Gaians, and someone has been interfering with the timeline. Back on the Maldovarium, the Master and Gemma speak to a man called Tourine, a junior minister in the government of Peladon. He claims to have information on where the woman, matching the description of “the Rani” that the Master has given him, is hiding. However, he requests payment for such information, to which the Master pulls out 8 bags of gold dust, from his pocket, and places them on the table. Gemma looks surprised, and rather more suspicious, as she can’t recall the Doctor ever carrying such things. On Peladon, the Doctor and Erin walk the caves, as the Doctor tells Erin about who exactly the Master is, and why it's so important they stay away until he’s gone. The worse thing they can do is to engage him because that’s what he thrives on, he thrives on messing with her. At the same time, in another part of the caves, the Master’s TARDIS (still disguised as a police box) materialises. The Master tells Gemma that she is here somewhere, it’s just a matter of finding her. Hogan and Amanda enter the Palatium, the residence of the leader of Earth, once home to President Gemma Legato, and now home to the Governor. They are stopped as soon as they enter the lobby, but Hogan tells them that they are expected. Hogan tells them just to tell the Governor that “Hogan Cox and Amanda Theodore are here”. The Master and Gemma continue through the caves, but the roof comes tumbling down, separating them, and knocking Gemma unconscious. The Master tries to break through the barricade of rocks, but is ultimately unsuccessful and decides to go on, in the opposite direction. Hogan and Amanda exit a lift, on the top floor of the Palatium, and enter a large, modernist office. In front of them, a chair with its back to them; it swings around, and sitting there is the Governor, looking exactly the same as he had 40 years earlier. He remarks how astounded he is to see the two of them again. The Doctor and Erin venture deeper into the caves, and they begin to hear someone crying out in pain. The two of them jolt, straight away, running towards the cries. When they get there they find Gemma on the ground, with two heavy rocks collapsed upon her. The Doctor is shocked to see her, and simply gasps “Gemma”. The Governor orders a group of guards into his office, and they surround Hogan and Amanda. He chuckles and says that they are only here for decoration, as he wants to be the one to do it himself. Gemma looks up at the Doctor, opens her mouth and asks how she knows her name. The Doctor tells her that it's her, the Doctor. Gemma just chuckles and tells her that she knows full well who she is. The Governor takes a gun from a guard, and raises it at Hogan and Amanda, telling them that they should’ve destroyed him while they had the chance. Gemma tells the Doctor, that she is nothing like her Doctor. And then: loud footsteps emerge from behind them, and the Master walks up, a gun in his hand, and says “Any last words, RanI?” The Governor aims the gun directly at Hogan’s head. The Master aims the gun directly at the Doctor’s head. Part II The Master fires the gun, but he misses, as the Doctor is pushed out of the way and to the ground by Gemma. The Master is confused and tells Gemma that the Rani is beyond evil. Gemma looks the Master square in the eye and tells him that she doesn’t know who he is, but she knows he is not the Doctor, as he would never kill anyone in cold blood. The Doctor tells Gemma that she is, in fact, the Doctor, but Gemma is still unconvinced as she has had enough of people she doesn’t know claiming to be the Doctor, but she trusts “the Rani” more than she trusts the Master or “the Doctor”. The Governor aims the gun at Hogan’s head, he’s ready to shoot… and then: BANG! An explosion in the room, gas obscures everyone’s view. People in black suits and gas masks swoop in and grab Hogan and Amanda with them. Hogan and Amanda wake up inside a large military installation, which masses of armed soldiers marching around them. A man, in a military uniform, Sauter, walks up to Hogan and Amanda and explains they are in the Headquarters of a militant organisation called ''The Keepers of Time''. They formed after the Governor took over control from the Legato administration, aimed at restoring the correct course of the timeline, as they are fully aware that the Governor is not meant to be here. They explain that they know about Hogan and Amanda and their part in the failed uprising of 3262, and they want their help in restoring time. On Peladon, the Master tells Gemma that she's made a very big mistake and going with the Doctor, will be a very bad idea. Gemma then turns towards the Doctor and realises... She's still a bit sceptical and asks the Doctor to prove it really is her. The Doctor tells her that since she left both Chris and Zenla have died and she's not about to lose someone else, she tells her just how much she cares for her and she can't, and won't, let go of her now. The Master begins laughing maniacally and tells the Doctor that Gemma is dead, and it's only because of him that she is here now. Gemma was supposed to die, not long before he picked her up, and if things go back to the way they should be, she would be dead once more. The Doctor furious faces the Master and simply says "not on my watch" and then she, Gemma and Erin turn away and walk back towards the TARDIS, leaving the Master there laughing to himself. The Governor stands in his office, overlooking London. His face paints a grim picture. He tells his secretary to get the Master, he needs help expelling the threat that's posed by the Keepers of Time once and for all. Sauter explains to Hogan and Amanda that they intend to launch another uprising here in London. They have placed people across the city in strategic points to begin rebelling, and hopefully inspire others to do the same. Then they plan to arrest the Governor and install a caretaker President until a democratic election can take place. Hogan asks who that will be, to which Sauter replies that the vote within the KOT was unanimous, and they've nominated Hogan. The Master's TARDIS lands in the Governor's office and he steps out. The Governor informs the Master that he had Hogan Cox and Amanda Theodore within his grasp, and then it was snatched away by the KOT. The Master just smiles and tells the Governor that a speech is perhaps in order. The Master steps out, onto a stage erected in Trafalgar Square, and addresses the crowd. He gives a speech telling them that any resistance is useless and they must obey him, for he is their Lord and Master. The people begin to clap in thunderous applause, loudly chanting "We want the Governor". He comes out, and the people erupt, and then he begins his speech, the people already warmed up for him. The Doctor, Erin and Gemma leave the TARDIS, having just materialised in Picadilly Circus. Crowds of people hoard through the entire area, chanting and applauding the Governor, as his speech is played on several giant screens. Gemma is flabbergasted at how different everything is compared to when she was president. She then tells the Doctor that she has a couple of friends, from her time in office, who could help them out. In KOT HQ, Hogan and Amanda gear up to begin the uprising. Sauter tries to persuade them to stay back at HQ, but Hogan tells him that he has been fighting all his life to defeat the Governor and now he will be there on the streets, as the uprising happens, fighting arm to arm with his fellow comrades, otherwise, he'd have no right to call himself "President" afterwards. Sauter then grabs a firearm, looks at Hogan and tells him then they are all in it together. However, an alarm goes off, alerting everyone in the building. All the guns are raised, and Sauter tells them to be deadly cautious. Sauter turns on the security footage from outside, to see the threat, and he gasps seeing the Doctor, Erin and most shockingly President Gemma Legato, at the main gates. He orders for the alarms to stop and for the gates to be opened. The Doctor, Erin and Gemma enter and the everyone begins applauding, Hogan and Amanda let out a big smile. Sauter tells them what's going on, and that they are preparing for the uprising. The Doctor tells Sauter that the problem is not the Governor, but the man behind him: the Master, who has manipulated time to achieve this eventuality. The solution is not one of violence, but one of reason and she tells them that she knows the Master better than anyone. Gemma looks up at the Doctor, smiles, and says that she really is the man she knew. However, Hogan butts in and tells the Doctor, that she can go off and confront the Master, but they still need to enact this rebellion, as a contingency plan. He argues that they can't defeat the Governor with the Master still present, but likewise, the Master can't be defeated with the Governor still present, this way both will be wiped out with one swoop. Sauter agrees and says that they begin the uprising in one hour. During the preparations, Gemma sits down with Erin, saying they haven't had an opportunity to properly speak yet. Gemma tells Erin that she needs to be careful with the Doctor, because while she means well and can be such a force for good, casualties are high and in her name, are lots of people's deaths, including her own, apparently. She just tells Erin to think about what matters to her above all and value it. The Doctor storms into the Palatium demanding to see the Master. The reception staff are alarmed, but the Master walks down the steps of leading into the lobby and tells them to be quiet. He chuckles to himself and expresses how delighted he is to see the Doctor. The Doctor asks why the Master is doing this? What does he have to gain? Hogan and Amanda sit in a pub, everything seems normal. Meanwhile, we see Erin and Gemma also sitting in a pub, again everything seems normal. Then we see different members of the KOT sitting throughout the city in different pubs, just waiting and then: the clock strikes, Hogan and Amanda get up, Erin and Gemma get up, every single member of the KOT get up, and the uprising begins. The Master tells the Doctor that this was all about her, and it isn't done yet. The Doctor is confused, she doesn't understand. The Master clarifies saying that Gemma was meant to die, she was meant to throw herself off the top of the Palatium, but she didn't because he intervened. He wanted the Doctor to be reunited with Gemma, so he could then snatch her away from him, and give her true fate back to her. The Doctor tells the Master that his plan won't work, Gemma will not return to the office she once held. The Master just laughs again and tells the Doctor that this KOT uprising will ensure that she does. Gunfire breaks out in the streets, between the KOT against the Gaian army. It's an all-out bloody battle, people dropping left, right and centre, with the Gaian army in the stronger position. Erin tells Gemma that they are going to lose and Gemma fears that she is right. Erin then tells Gemma that they might be able to get some help though. The Master tells the Doctor that the Governor is but a pawn, indebted to him for saving his life, during the Latimer coup, he brought him to this time, and now the Master is using him to control a civilisation. Whether or not they cling on to such power is of no consequence to him though, it's just a bit of fun, however, seeing the Doctor's face when Gemma falls from that rooftop most certainly is. Erin and Gemma enter the TARDIS, to which Gemma is remarkably shocked at how different it looks, saying that she prefers the old wooden interface over 'cool metal'. Gemma tells Erin that she should be able to navigate the TARDIS through the use of the telepathic circuits. Erin then says she knows exactly where she needs to go. The TARDIS lands at UNIT HQ, and Erin walks into Caitrin Ryan's office and asks her to help with a revolution... in the future. Caitrin looks rather flabbergasted, and then simply says "how many soldiers do you need?" to which Erin tells her "all of them". The Doctor pleads with the Master to put an end to this. To release Earth from the Governor's control, and to take this conflict somewhere else. The Master, again, just laughs telling the Doctor that it's precisely for that reason that he's chosen Earth because it gets under his skin. The TARDIS lands back in the streets of London, and floods of UNIT soldiers come pouring out, much to Hogan and Amanda's both shock and delight. Following them, Caitrin, Erin and Gemma walkout. Caitrin finds Sauter and introduces himself. She asks if this is the future then, to which Sauter nods, and she quips "same old, same old". The Doctor tells the Master that she wants him gone, right now. The Doctor then pulls out a gun from her pocket, pointing it at the Master. She tells him that this is a Vex blaster, it's distinguishing feature is the fact that it can kill a Time Lord, stone cold. The Master doesn't believe she has the nerve, but she tells him that she has is the one who has given him the nerve. However, they are interrupted when the door is blasted open, and the KOT and UNIT soldiers come pouring through. The Doctor then tells the Master, that it looks like she doesn't need to have the nerve anyway, as these soldiers have their target directly on him. The Master solemnly sighs, and then surrenders, knowing he is beaten. Caitrin walks out of the crowd, and cuffs the Master, as she does so she whispers something in his ear. Sauter then gives the order for the soldiers to storm the rest of the building and arrest the Governor. Hogan and Amanda advance up through the levels, with the rest of the soldiers, however as they get to the top level, a bomb goes off, set by the Governor. Hogan is flung to the floor, his head beginning to bleed. Amanda comes over to him. She tries to stop the bleeding, crying out, for Hogan to be okay. She tears part of her shirt and patches him up with it, but he remains unconscious. Amanda begs for Hogan to wake up, lightly kissing him on the forehead, and then getting up, and walking on into the Governor's office. Inside, she sees the Governor, coming face to face with him. And then: he punches him square in the face, he hits back, the two begin striking each other, until Hogan walks through the blasted outdoor, holding his hand to his injured head, and then pushes the Governor, out through the window of the Palatium. The Governor falls to the ground, and with a loud thud dies. Hogan then looks at Amanda, smiles, he's finally got what he's wanted for most of his adult life, and then Amanda kisses him passionately. Back at KOT HQ, Sauter offers Hogan the presidency but Hogan declines stating that he's found something much more important in life. Sauter then asks Gemma if she'd like to fulfil her rightful position but she too declines, telling him that she doesn't believe it would end particularly well if she did, and she now knows what matters to her. She suggests that he looks elsewhere for a leader. Gemma then gets into the TARDIS, with the Doctor and Erin, and the TARDIS dematerialises. On a beautiful, idyllic planet, the TARDIS lands, and a sudden rush of noise is heard. From every direction, Aarchnaughts flood, heading towards the TARDIS. Gemma steps out and sees them, and a massive smile forms on her face. The Doctor and Erin watch as Gemma walks off with them, as she goes back home. Inside the TARDIS, Erin tells the Doctor, that she too wants to go back home. Not forever, but she can't go on like this, and she needs some sort of peace, for her own sanity. The Doctor understands but she's upset, feeling that she's lost three friends so quickly. Erin tells the Doctor not to worry, and to pop back in a years time or so, but right now, she just needs some space. Back in the future, bells chime, and confetti is thrown, as Hogan and Amanda get married. The crowd cheers and celebrates. Erin knocks on the door of her house, and it opens and there stands Danielle. She leaps with joy, seeing Erin once again, and embraces her in a warm hug. The Doctor stands, looking on at them, outside the TARDIS, solemnly. The Master sits in a UNIT cell. He looks up at the clock, ticking away, and begins to laugh. Cast * The Doctor - Samantha Bond * Erin Stevenson - Montserrat Lombard * Hogan Cox - Bernard Cribbins * The Master - Jason Isaacs * The Governor - David Warner * Gemma Legato - Emer Kenny * Amanda Theodore - T'Nia Miller * Danielle Stevenson - Susannah Harker * Roger Stevenson - Trevor Cooper * Caitrin Ryan - Gillian Anderson * Peladon - Sandeep Sharma * Tourine - Andrew Paul * Pestoun - Melanie Hill * Sauter - Shane Zaza * King Harold - Clive Russell * King John - Jonathan Hyde * Richard III - Timothy West * Henry VII - Shaun Prendergast * Christopher Columbus - Steve Evets * Mary, Queen of Scots - Nell Hudson * Guy Fawkes - Michael Vaccaro * Charles I -Nick Echols * Oliver Cromwell - Philip Martin Brown * Florence Nightingale - Emily Speed * Emily Pankhurst - Victoria Bush * Neville Chamberlain - David Robb * Neil Armstrong - Jeff Branson * Adelaide Brooke - Lindsay Duncan Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Production History * To be added Development * To be added Production * To be added Post-Production * To be added Reaction * To be added Story Notes To be added. Continuity * To be added Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Stories Category:Fourteenth Doctor Stories Category:Companion Introduction Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Chapter Four Stories Category:Season 49 Stories